


Will's Accident

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will gets into some mischief on a Saturday afternoon which results in punishment from daddy Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I’ve been feeling a bit down since the Hannibal cancellation news. So here is something a tiny bit fluffy, with some punishment, and also thanks to a prompt from an anon who requested Will having an accident. 
> 
> Though it goes without saying, this is ageplay -consenting adults, some choosing to play younger than biological ages. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Prompts always welcome - hit me up in the comments below or come say hey on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

It was a cold and cloudy Saturday afternoon. Hannibal had asked Will to go and play in the living room while he finished up some work before dinner.

 

“Can I watch TV daddy?”

 

“No television, Will. You can read one of your picture books. Or perhaps you can play with your train set.”

 

Will pouted slightly. 

 

“But I wanna watch Peppa Pig!”

 

“Darling, if you’re good, perhaps tonight we can have a movie night. Just you and me. I’ll make popcorn.”

 

Will sighed, twisting his mouth into a little grimace, as if he were considering it. 

 

“D’you promise?”

 

“I promise, but only if you’re good and you can show me you can be a big boy and play on your own for the next little while.”

 

“Hmm…okay. Mr Bear promises too. But he says he wants a kiss.”

 

Will held the bear up to Hannibal’s face. He laughed and pressed a kiss to the bear’s nose, and then one to Will’s forehead. 

 

“Off you go now. I’ll be in the study if you need anything.”

 

“Okay. Bye daddy. Have fun with your work!”

 

Hannibal chuckled and watched as Will skipped down the hall to the living room. 

 

…

 

Will played for about half an hour with his trains before he began to get bored. He had set up the tracks to run in and out of under the couch legs. Mr Bear acted as the second-in-command train conductor, and Will ran the trains on the course many times before he feigned a crash, in which Mr Bear and Will both retired from being train drivers. 

 

Will lay on his back. He thought about doing a drawing. Or colouring in. He turned his head and glanced out the French doors that opened onto the porch. His little cubbyhouse sat in the back corner of the garden. But that was only fun to play in with Matty, or even Alana, at a stretch. 

 

His eyes rested on the big television, sitting opposite the couch. 

 

“I wonder, Mr Bear, I wonder if daddy would get very angry if we put the TV on.”

 

Will chewed on the tip of his thumb and sat up, picking up Mr Bear and holding his up to his hear to hear what he was saying more clearly. 

 

“Oh I think it would be okay too. But daddy did say ‘no TV’. Maybe we should read a book?”

 

Again, Will mimicked Mr Bear whispering in his ear.

 

“Reading isn’t boring Mr Bear! And don’t let daddy hear you say that, he won’t be happy.”

 

Will looked towards the bookcase then towards the television. It was so tempting. He sighed and picked up the remote from the coffee table. 

 

“Okay. But just for a few minutes. Just to watch one episode of Peppa Pig. Then we’ll make daddy a nice picture for his office!”

 

Will pointed the remote at the television and pressed the power button, holding Mr Bear under one arm. He put the volume on low and flicked through the channels as he sat down on the couch. 

 

There were a lot of sports games on, which Will never liked. He found a nature documentary, but it was more something his daddy would make him watch. Before he found any cartoons, he stopped on what looked like an old black and white movie. 

 

“Ooh what’s this Mr Bear?”

 

Will drew his legs up on the couch as he watched the strange, old movie. It was full of odd looking people, dark colours and a main character with a horrible looking face, ears that stuck out and large fangs. 

 

“I don’t know if we should be watching this Mr Bear. Maybe I should turn it off.”

 

But Will continued to watch the strange film, bringing his hands up to his face and peeking through his fingers. 

 

“I’m scared Mr Bear!”

 

Will hadn’t thought about the dull pressing of his bladder until it was too late, when the horrible looking creature popped up on screen again and Will jumped, the warmness trickling out at first and then gushing out into his pants. 

 

Will lept up from the couch. The seat was already stained. 

 

“Oh no!” 

 

He looked down at the dark patch that covered his groin. Tears sprung to his eyes. 

 

Will looked back at the TV. The vampire came back, popping out of nowhere and biting the woman on the neck. Will yelped and fled the room, down to the study where he burst in without knocking. 

 

“Will! What is going on, what’s the matter?”

 

Hannibal was surprised when Will launched himself at him. The scent of urine on the boy was strong, layered with fear and a slight disobedience. 

 

“Oh daddy, daddy I’m so scared!”

 

Will shook in his arms. Hannibal had been sitting at his desk and Will was half sitting on his lap. He felt the dampness from Will soak through his trousers. 

 

“Ssh ssh darling boy. It’s okay, daddy’s here.”

 

Will cried whimpered as Hannibal rocked him for a few moments. He stood Will up and dried his eyes with his handkerchief. 

 

“What happened Will?”

 

Now that he was calm, he knew he had no choice but to tell his daddy. 

 

“Well…um….I had a fright.”

 

“I see. And what has frightened you my dear boy?”

 

“Vampires.”

 

“Vampires? Where did you see vampires Will?”

 

“Um…I read about it…in a book.”

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. There were no books about vampires in the house.

 

“Will. You know how I feel about fibbing. I will ask you one more time. Where did you see the vampires.”

 

Will fidgeted until Hannibal held his hands still. 

 

“I saw them…on the television.”

 

“I see. And what did daddy say about the television earlier?”

 

“That I wasn’t allowed to watch it.”

 

Hannibal stood up, still holding Will’s hands.

 

“Precisely. And you went and watched a vampire movie and had a little accident, is that correct?”

 

Will nodded, giving his daddy the best puppy dog eyes he could. Hannibal sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry daddy.”

 

“I know you are. Come, lets get you out of these wet pants and into your pyjamas.”

 

Will sniffled a little as he was led upstairs into the bathroom. Hannibal stripped off his clothes and ran a bath for his boy, adding a small amount of bubble bath. No toys were added to the tub, which Will figured was part of his punishment. 

 

Hannibal changed his own clothes while Will was still in the tub and then went and got Will’s pyjamas and a pull up from his room. He helped Will into them after he had dried him off, Will scowling at the pull up as Hannibal helped him step into it. 

 

“Are you gunna punish me daddy?”

 

Hannibal brushed Will’s damp curls and finished buttoning up his pyjama top. He looked at Will, who was looking up at him with big, watery eyes. 

 

As much as Hannibal didn’t want to, rules were rules, and Will needed to obey them. 

 

“I’m afraid I am, Will. Come with me downstairs.”

 

Will sighed. On the way downstairs, he tried to place his hand in Hannibal’s, but his daddy pulled away. Will pouted and followed him into the study. 

 

Hannibal stood behind his desk chair, indicating Will was to sit down. Hannibal placed a legal pad and a pen in front of Will, who was chewing on his thumbnail. 

 

“Thumb out of your mouth Will. I want you to write the sentence ‘I will not disobey my daddy’. Now, please Will.”

 

Will picked up the pen. It was one of his daddy’s good fountain pens. It was heavy in his hand. He took off the lid and painstakingly wrote out the sentence, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Some of the ink smudged on the page, but he held it up, hopeful nevertheless. 

 

Hannibal regarded the page and shook his head.

 

“No smudges. You must go slower.”

 

“Please daddy, don’t make me. I’m sorry.”

 

“Will you must take your punishment like a big boy. Now, again.”

 

Will sighed, went slower this time, and held the page up again. 

 

“Much better. Now, I want that sentence written out two hundred times.”

 

Will gasped, his mouth forming an ‘O’ of surprise. 

 

“What?! No daddy that’s not fair!”

 

“Not fair? I asked you to play on your own this afternoon. I told you that you could not watch television and you disobeyed me, got scared and had an accident, which I now need to clean up. What about that is not fair?”

 

A fat tear rolled down Will’s cheek. Hannibal had to resist the urge to brush it away. 

 

Will pouted and looked back at the page. He sniffled and slowly began to write the next line. Hannibal hovered for a moment or two.

 

“Good boy. I’m going to go clean up the couch and then start on dinner. I’ll be back to check on you soon.”

 

Will kept his head down and continued writing, sniffling every now and again.

 

Hannibal left and went to the living room to inspect the damage to the couch. It wasn’t too bad, so he went and retrieved a damp cloth and some fabric spray and cleaned up the mess. 

 

He went past the study and glimpsed Will still painstakingly writing the lines. Hannibal smiled and went through to the kitchen to start dinner. 

 

…

 

An hour had passed. Hannibal had dinner cooking in the oven and had poured himself a glass of wine. Taking a sip, he took his glass to the study and watched Will from the doorway. 

 

He was still sitting up, face etched in concentration as he wrote his lines. A steady rain was falling outside and the study was cozily warm. He was surprised Will hadn’t given up and perhaps fallen asleep in the armchair by the fireplace as he was prone to do, big or little. 

 

Hannibal walked over to Will. There were some spots of ink on his hands but the pages were mostly smudge free. Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

 

“You can stop now Will.”

 

Will put the pen lid on and laid it down next to the pages of paper. He held up the pages to his daddy.

 

“Did I pass daddy?”

 

Hannibal smiled and looked at the lines. He wasn’t going to count them, but Will had done well.

 

“You did, darling. You did.”

 

Will knelt on the chair and wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug.

 

“I’m so sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to have an accident.”

 

Hannibal held his boy, rubbed his back. 

 

“I know darling. And you took your punishment well. I know you can be a good boy.”

 

Will nuzzled into his daddy’s chest.

 

“Now. How about we have some dinner and we can perhaps watch a movie on the couch.”

 

Will pulled back.

 

“Can we really? Can we watch it from a blanket puddle?”

 

When it was cold and rainy, Will liked to pile pillows and blankets on the couch and make a nest from where they would watch TV or read from. 

 

Hannibal laughed. 

 

“We can. But first, dinner.”

 

Will climbed off the chair and walked hand in hand with his daddy to the kitchen.

 

“I love you daddy.”

 

“I love you too Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The movie that Will was watching was 'Nosferatu'. Scary stuff.


End file.
